Emberstorm
Emberstorm is the current deputy of TimberClan. Personality He takes his job as deputy seriously, nothing holding him back from serving his Clan. He may not be much of a talker, but he does care about every single one of his Clanmates. He watches and observes, analyzing what he thinks is best for the good of the Clan. He may be a bit awkward about it, but he would do anything for his family. History Emberkit was born to the hardened warrior, Cedarclaw, and the laid-back warrior, Juniperbriar. His father was quick to make sure his son knew how to take care of himself. This made Emberkit quite independent. Yet, his mother helped her son see the Clan for what it is, and that one day he was going to help care for it as a warrior. This got Emberkit to become more aware of his Clan's needs. When he was apprenticed, Emberpaw was assigned to Littleshade. The she-cat was Swiftcloud's, Cedarclaw's brother, mate. She was the perfect mentor for him. She pushed him to do the best that he could do, but to also not push past his limit. What good was a warrior who overexerts himself and is too tired to serve his Clan? Emberpaw was saddened when Juniperbriar and Swiftcloud were two of some cats who died from Greencough. While he grieved and remembered the life he shared with him, that didn't stop him from doing his duty. Unfortunately, Cedarclaw became more rough and demanding of his son. Emberstorm earned his warrior name at twelve moons old. Littleshade had less than a moon later died during kitting, all of the kits were stillborn. Next was Cedarpelt after a nasty run-in with a group of rogues. The young warrior still grieved for the losses for a while before continuing to serve the Clan as efficiently as he could. When the leader died, it was Oakstar who took on the role of leader. Oakstar had then named Emberstorm the new deputy of TimberClan for his loyalty and dedication to doing what was right for the Clan. Emberstorm had taken this new role as seriously as the time he took on the role of an warrior. Moons passed and Emberstorm watched as his Clan grew. Some cats have passed, but the Clan was still going strong. He started to make friends with the queen, Blazingfoot, who was only a little less than a moon older than him. He promised her that her fatherless kits, Stormkit and Beaverkit, were going to get good mentors when they reached six moons. When the rogue, Scarlet, approached TimberClan, there was reluctance in letting her join the Clan. Still, Oakstar decided to test and she if she was worthy enough to stay. He placed Emberstorm in charge of training Scarlet about the ways of the Clan. After spending more time with the she-cat, Emberstorm and Blazingfoot became mates. When Beaverpaw and Brightstone were murdered by Shadowscar, Emberstorm was one of the suspects because of the black in his fur. Emberstorm had suggested to Oakstar that Scarlet should be made a warrior. He believed that he can continue to help her forget the past life she had and that making her one of them would help ease some of the other cats to accept her. When Blazingfoot became sick during her pregnancy, Emberstorm constantly worried about his mate. He did everything he could to keep on his deputy duties while keeping an eye on the sick queen. While he is glad to be a father, his joy was overrun by his fear of losing Blazingfoot and/or the kits. He took her to Pinepelt and Soulpaw whenever he could. Owner Emberstorm is owned by DreamerYumeko. Theme Song Quotes Trivia Emberstorm was originally a black and ginger spotted cat, but his appearance was changed to something like the Bengal breed to make it more realistic for Dreamer. Mostly cause she couldn't find a good picture on the internet for him. Category:TimberClan Cats Category:Deputies